Another Sesshomaru Story
by Strength.Honor.Love
Summary: What if a little accident changed the ending? What if it was a human woman? What if said human ran into Sesshomaru and he couldn't get rid of her? What if the urges he's suppressed for centuries begin to surface over a ningen? AU Sesshomaru x OC. Rated M for much later chapters.
1. My Student, Kagome Higurashi

A/N: Yo. This story is told in Switching First Person. I love getting into different characters heads. It's also Sesshomaru X OC pairing. Again. I will be using Japanese words because it feels more authentic to me, but any word I use, I will happily translate. I will keep them short and sweet. I will especially be using honorifics because they add another layer to everything and I like watching Inuyasha in Japanese. This is an attempt to keep Sesshomaru mostly in character as in, he won't fall for Ayami too soon. Have fun!

* * *

Words to know:

Tadaima - I'm Home

Hai - Yes, respectful

Ningen- human

Onna- Woman (will be used a LOT)

Sensei- Teacher

-sama - Lord/ High-rank

-chan - for a kid/ lower rank/ friends

-san - Ms./Mr.

kun - Usually male friends/ younger teens

No honorifics - addressing a younger person/ familiar/ shows intimacy/sometimes disrespectful

* * *

Another Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 1: My Student, Kagome Higurashi

~**Ayami**~

I felt the wind as the cars passed me. Carrying my black briefcase containing my computer and papers for my first class, I walked passed the crowded Japanese streets to my new school.

My name is Ayami and I am a study abroad student from the United States. My mother was an American and very interested in Japanese culture so she gave me a Japanese name. We travelled a few times to Japan when I was little and I too fell in love with the culture and the stark difference from our small town of Cumberland, Indiana. I felt alive when so much was happening around me.

My father was always very athletic, so he became a football coach. He was always very serious and had a stern look on his face. My mother said I got my blue eyes and stubbornness from him and I inherited her artistry and interest in other cultures.

So here I was in Japan to become a Japanese teacher. I could stay in the States and get my degree, but I wanted to be more authentic. I was on my own and so enthralled. I had my own apartment with no one to boss me around. I was so excited. I was one of the lucky ones that got to tutor at the local high school for a part-time job to pay my bills. I had to help the struggling kids in English and Math.

I reached into my cluttered bag and pulled out a beige list of the students I was tutoring this semester. Kagome Higurashi was my first student.

I checked in with the office and went into the designated classroom. I waited. And waited and waited until it was time for my next appointment Hojo Ueda. A young man in a school uniform greeted me with a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ayami sensei," he smiled.

The door to the classroom slams open and a young woman with a short green skirt with matching collar on the top and a red bow under the collar. Her long black hair was a mess and she had dirt and scrapes on her exposed legs. "I'm late. I am so sorry," the young girl bowed.

I raised my brow and look at my list. "Are you Kagome?"

"Yes," she smiled nervously.

"Your session has come and gone. I have a schedule to follow, so you will just have to meet with me tomorrow." I couldn't make exceptions for this girl. I had too much to do.

Her face darkened and tears rolled down her cheeks. I rolled my eyes. Seriously if this girl was so upset for being late then she should've been here on time.

Hojo approached looking at the girl with worry etched in his eyes.

"Sensei? Could you tutor her instead of me today? She's been sick enough lately and I'm sure she needs it more than I do."

I looked at the girl. Her once sullen face looked cheery and glad for Hojo's offer. I, however, was not appeased.

"I decline. I have a schedule to follow and I will not bend the constraints." Hojo and Kagome frowned. I sighed. "However, I will tutor you at your house this weekend Miss Higurashi."

Her eyes beamed and Hojo smiled at the young girl. Clearly there was something going on there.

"Now Kagome, I will be at your house sharply at 9 on Sunday. Do not make me wait."

Kagome shivered and bowed, "Hai sensei."

~**Kagome**~

"Inuyasha sit." I smiled as the bead of subjugation smashed the half-demon down into the earth. "I will be back in a week."

"Damn you Kagome!" the golden eyed male cursed. His red robes, silver hair, and pointed dog like ears were now covered in mud from the earlier rain.

Serves him right. I grabbed my yellow backpack, now light from Inuyasha eating all of the instant noodles, and pushed myself over the wells edge. I fell without fear seeing the bright lights of white and pink encircling me. I fell through time and landed softly on the ground. I sighed knowing I had to make it up to him. He really could be just a jerk sometime.

"Ding dong, ding dong," a distant bell rung.

"Oh no!" I had a study session after school today and I was going to be late. I panicked and climbed up the side of the well, only to fall down in my carelessness.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?!"

~xXx~

Ugh. The tutor was so mad at me. I sighed walking up the steps of the Higurashi shrine. This was just not my day.

I slide the door open and slid off my shoes. "Tadaima," I sighed.

"Oh, cool Inuyasha. Let me see," my little brother said.

"Inu-ya-sha?" No! I raced to the kitchen.

Inuyasha had his sword out and was showing Souta.

"Sit boy." He plummeted into the floor.

"What was that for Kagome?" he growled and Souta backed away.

"Why are you here? I told you I was going to be gone for a week."

Inuyasha growled. "I can't get back through."

Wha-? What? "_WHAT?!_" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET BACK?"

His ears lay down against his head and he back away wide eyed. "The well. It's closed."

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Words to know (Same as last time):**

Tadaima - I'm Home

Hai - Yes, respectful

Ningen- human

Onna- Woman (will be used a LOT)

Sensei- Teacher

-sama - Lord/ High-rank

-chan - for a kid/ lower rank/ friends

-san - Ms./Mr.

kun - Usually male friends/ younger teens

No honorifics - addressing a younger person/ familiar/ shows intimacy/sometimes disrespectful

* * *

Another Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

~**Kagome**~

I paced the kitchen floor. "Why can't you go back? Did you break it?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. "I did not break it! Kagome, it's just closed."

Okay. So it's only Wednesday and then the Culture Festival is on Saturday and Sunday… Oh no! My tutor is coming over on Sunday. What am I going to say if she sees Inuyasha? It's bad enough Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi haven't met him yet. Ugh. I'm so dead.

~**Ayami**~

It was Sunday and I was waking to the Higurashi shrine.

"Did you hear? There was an explosion at the play on Saturday at the High School," a little boy said in a elementary school uniform. He was talking with a taller boy with glasses. I remembered my elementary school days. No one was the same height.

"Yeah. Some guy with a red kimono and silver hair was apparently responsible."

Everyone was talking about it. I mean everyone. It was like a repeating record player. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to the Higurashi shrine.

What a peculiar place. I've only been a select few shrines, but this one… felt different. The wind brushed against the tree leaves, a trail of water trickled, and the gentle sound of sweet birds. This place… felt like home.

"Inuyasha sit!" The ground trembled underneath my feet.

_'What was **that**?'_ I turned toward the house. _'It must've come from in there.'_ I walked up to the door and hesitated when I heard yelling.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" some guy yelled.

"You're inconsiderate! I made you food and you refused it!" I was pretty sure this was Kagome, my student. I scowled at the thought.

"It's not my fault you can't cook!"

"Inuyasha Sit!" Another tremble echoed in the air.

It was such an oddity. Kagome Higurashi was my student and she was arguing with someone called Inuyasha. What a peculiar name! I might as well get this over with before the house is destroyed. I sighed and knocked on the door.

A middle-aged woman with a serene smile answers. "Why hello dear. You must be Kagome's tutor."

I bowed. "Hai. My name is Ayami ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Such polite manners. I'm Kagome's mom." She called Kagome who clumsily rushed over and bowed.

"I'm sorry sensei, let me show you to my room." She took off upstairs in a rush as I slowly followed behind. After all, I had to take my shoes off.

"Dear, offer her some refreshments," Kagome's mother called.

I walked into Kagome's overly girly and pink room. _'Was she trying for Victoria Secret's Pink room contest or something?' _My eyes caught a strand of silver hair and a red piece of cloth stuck in the corner of the window. _'Such pretty hair… how is it possible?'_ It wasn't coarse like my grandfather's. It was soft. _'Peculiar.'_

It was dark before I made my way out of the Higurashi residence. Her mother insisted I'd stay for dinner. As I made my way out of the shrine, I felt a sense of dread. The night was cloaked in absolute darkness and there was no moon out tonight. I heard a knocking noise and looked for the sound. A glowing pink light seeped under a door in the corner. It didn't look too conspicuous, just a normal shed. I made sure no one was around before sneaking over.

I cracked the door and peered inside. A bright light shone from a well in the center of the shed. I peered down the well and fell in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was so short. I have issues with writing long chapters. They never seem to get done. . **

**Sesshomaru will been in either the next one or the one after that. I'm not sure which yet... . Feel free to comment what you like/ don't like. Toodles.**


	3. Sengoku Jidai

Another Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 3: Sengoku Jidai- The Warring States Period

~**Ayami**~

Well… Ouch. My butt hurt. What happened? I remembered a bright light and then I fell down the well at the Higurashi shrine. What was that bright light? I grabbed a vine that hung down and climbed up.

The first thing I noticed, as I climbed, was that it was clearly no longer night with the sky being light blue. Wait… sky? Didn't I fall down the well in a shed? Okay… this was getting weird. I must've hit my head. I did pass out for a while. It _was_ midday after all.

I pulled myself over the edge of the well and there was nothing but trees and trees for as far as I could see. I lost my balance and fell face first on to the ground below.

"Ow… I should be admitted for self-mutilation. Ugh." I groaned. This just couldn't be happening. I was already missing class and now I had no idea where I was. Instead of wallowing in self-pity, I picked myself off the ground and started walking.

Trees, trees, more trees, trees, trees, why are there so many freakin' _TREES_? There should be an end to this endless sea of broccoli. I am so beyond sick of the color green. I mean really. There were no apples on the green sticks. Carbon dioxide cleaners be damned, I am sick of trees! It was getting dark and I haven't found a single soul or even a clearing to build a fire.

A breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the break in the trees. There was a cave. I carried my bundle of sticks and made my way towards the dark tunnel. I stopped just inside the tunnel when I smelled something metallic. I wearily glanced around and made a fire, hoping there were no bears inside. Bears do live in caves right?

The fire lit almost immediately and I sighed in relief well… until I noticed the red liquid on the ground. The red liquid and a metallic scent meant blood. I took a bigger stick and slowly followed the stream of liquid. I saw the white of his clothes and the outline of his form before I saw him. All of my instincts screamed _runaway_, but I couldn't. I was too curious. I was probably a cat in my previous life because 'curiosity killed the cat' would definitely describe me in this situation.

I didn't know what I was looking at. Maybe he was an elf, an angel, or a god, but he was the most beautiful man I have ever laid my aqua eyes on. Silver hair cascaded down his back. He had magenta tattoos on his cheeks, red eyeliner, dark eyelashes, elf ears, a crescent moon on his forehead, and pale shimmering skin. He was just gorgeous and knowing my luck and attraction to effeminate males, he was probably gay.

His attire was… odd. He wore armor and some fluff type thing over his right shoulder. Underneath that he wore a traditional kimono top and hakama pants. Maybe he was preparing for a play. It was possible. Although I doubt he'd be in a cave. Maybe he was kidnapped! He could be a famous kabuki actor! Oh my god! That would make so much sense! It was then I noticed the blood seeping through his kimono. I must've not noticed it since it matched the color of the designs on his shoulder.

I looked at his peaceful and elegant face and knew I had to save him. I pulled at his fluff. It was like touching a cloud! It was so fluffy. I just wanted to snuggle and fall asleep in it, but I had work to do.

I pushed the thought of sleep aside and undid the leather strappings of his armor. It clamored to the ground. I peeked at his face again. He didn't budge or wake. I sighed and opened his kimono. A deep gash cut across his perfectly defined pecks and almost reached his heart. I swallowed a gag. I was not used to this. Blood and gore hated my stomach. I put two fingers to his neck and checked his pulse. It was there, but was slow. He wasn't breaking out in fever or anything, but he did loose a lot of blood. I ripped his plain inner kimono and wrapped strips around his waist with a bit of pressure to stop the bleeding. When he'd stopped bleeding I carefully (or as carefully as I could considering he was a grown man) laid him on his fluff and went to search for water to clean the blood.

Luckily for me there was a stream a bit into the woods on the other side of the cave. I soaked the strips and made my way back to the cave in the dark.

After he was cleaned, I moved him near the fire and fell asleep on his fluff leaning against the mysterious stranger.

* * *

**Poor Ayami... Sesshomaru is going to have fun with her... noooot. The next chapter will be out eventually. ...:)**


	4. Marionette

**Words to know** (most of them you can probably figure out from context, but just in case...)**:**

Onna- Woman

ningen- human

mokomoko- Sesshomaru's fluff (it's actually a type of parasite demon)

sambucus- poisonous berries kinda look like blueberries

nashi- Japanese Pears

**_'Sesshomaru's beast speaking in Sesshomaru's head'_**

'_thoughts_'

* * *

Another Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 4: Marionette

~**Sesshomaru**~

The first thing I felt was pain lighting each nerve throughout my chest. Pain was a good sign; it meant I was alive. After my battle with the Southern Lord, I managed to hide in a cave in the Eastern Lands near Inuyasha's Forest. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I smelled the air. My blood was the dominating scent and then my own, the animals in the woods, and a peculiar sweet rose scent was particularly strong and intoxicating. I heard light breaths and a heartbeat close, right next to my person. I cursed- I could not fight off an enemy in this state. My eyes snapped open, glaring red, and searched for the fiend.

I shifted a little and the pain shot through my chest. I glanced next to myself and my eyes widened. Beside me was an onna ningen curled in my mokomoko. The foolish onna was asleep. What was she doing here?

'_**She came to us m' lord.'**_

'Silence. Your opinion is not needed beast.'

I tried to lift myself, but the ache was shooting through my nerves and too great to ignore. I glanced downwards only to discover the makeshift bandage on my wound. It was bleeding through the shreds of my kimono.

'_**She cared for us.'**_

'Silence.'

I inwardly growled. My beast was never this talkative. This foolish onna would pay a price for shredding my clothing, but also rewarded for her astute hospitality and my beast whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

~**Ayami**~

I shifted in my sleep as I felt eyes on me. I blinked cursing the light coming through the cave entrance. I yawned and snuggled back against the strangers fluff. Wait. Fluff? Oh right. I had fallen down a well and walked mindlessly through a forest until I found a cave with a bleeding kabuki actor. I sighed and figured I should at least change his bandages.

I pushed myself off the fluff and looked around the cave. The fire had died out and the bright light meant that it was probably the middle of the day. However, there was something missing, the stranger. How could he possibly be walking around with such a gash across his chest? I stood up and immediately regretted it. My head spun and my eyes blackened from the lack of food. My hypoglycemia was acting up again. I needed food now before I passed out. Ugh. This was not my day. I walked out of the cave and began my search for food.

Looking for food in a forest is a nightmare. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had any training at this sort of thing, but since I didn't, I had no idea what was poisonous and what was not.

"Is that a blueberry?" I mused aloud. I really didn't know. At this point, I really didn't care and was going to eat it anyway. I picked a few berries and was about to eat one until the earlier stranger knocked the berries out of my hand. "Hey. I was going to eat those."

The silver haired stranger glared at me. "Those are sambucus. They are poisonous."

I frowned. "But I'm hungry." My vision blackened again. "And I really need to find some food before I pass out."

His eyes narrowed and he walked away towards the cave.

"Hey wait!" I called, but the silver haired stranger ignored me. "Can you at least tell what's _not_ poisonous?"

When we were almost back at the cave, he stopped and looked up. I followed his gaze and saw hundreds of yellow nashi covering the tree branches. I reached the lowest limb and plucked as many Japanese pears as possible. When I was done with my haul, I carried them back to the cave and ate a few of them.

"So how come you can walk around with that gash? Doesn't it hurt?" I said taking another bite out of the fruit. His eyes narrowed. I was beginning to think it was his favored expression.

"This Sesshomaru is not weak like you ningen." He sounded disgusted.

"I did not presume you were. I just figured you would want a wound like that to heal before walking around. It might open again." As if on cue, the blood began to seep through his clothing again. "I could change the bandages. That is if you would let me." I looked at him expecting to give the go ahead.

"Hn. It is unnecessary."

He didn't even glance my way. I had never met someone so… I don't know. He acted like my existence didn't matter and his ungratefulness was quite apparent. Although he showed me the pears, he hardly cared at all about my well being. Ugh! He was so entirely frustrating! I wouldn't care if he was some kind of king, I did not deserve being ignored. I gathered the few pears I had and stomped right out of the cave. Well… that _was_ my plan until he materialized out of thin air that is.

"How… how did you?" I stuttered and backed away until I tripped on a rock, falling and spilling my pears. He stood over me in all of his domineering glory. He glared like an ethereal god, beautiful and deadly.

"You will stay here onna. It isn't necessary to leave yet." He spoke in a stoic tone, but everything else about him screamed _'obey me or die'_. Unfortunately I wasn't one that liked being told what to do.

I turned my head in defiance. "I won't stay. I am leaving."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes narrow and flicker red, but he said nothing. He just sat across from the black ashes.

I had won or so I thought. Little did I know that the Western Lord never loses, I just played into his hand by leaving the cave like and pawn in an intricate game of chess. By the end of the night, I would be his and there was little I could do about it being the weak human I am. Or so he thought. I was _not_ weak.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter! I unfortunately will be updating my other story next (Unrequited Love), so the next chapter may take longer than anyone (including myself) likes. Sorry I'm so sporadic with updating. I truly try keeping a schedule and then it dies... Happy Halloween! **


	5. Youkai

**A/N: I didn't mean to write another chapter, but it basically wrote itself Halloween Night. Hehe. Have fun!**

* * *

**Words to Know** (same as last time):

Youkai- Demon

Onna- Woman

Ningen- Human

Baka- Fool

Inuyoukai- Dog Demon

* * *

Another Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 5: Youkai

~**Ayami**~

As soon as I stepped out of the cave, I realized that maybe, just _maybe_, I'd made a tiny error of judgment. It might've been still daylight out, but I had no idea where I was or where I'd sleep that night. The cave was the only safe haven around from what I could tell. Unfortunately, I was stubborn to the point of vice. This was not good. That idiot kabuki actor was on his own and so was I.

I passed the cave and came to the stream to get a drink of water when I realized my true error. I wasn't in trouble because of having nowhere to sleep. No. That was the _least_ of my worries. I was in trouble because of the _thing_ that was drinking out of the water right now. It was a tall, no long, snake. It just stood talk and drank water bit by bit with its long slivering tongue. It would've been an understatement to say that I was _mortified_ or even _terrified_ for that matter. Terror didn't even begin to describe the feeling at that moment. The moment when you realize the _creaks_ and _cracks_ coming from your closet weren't happy, smiling, or furry monsters, but _real_ life _terrors_ that were meant to kill you and the rest of the human race. Yeah, maybe that was the way to describe the feeling. And the other unfortunate mistake I didn't even know I was making at that point in time was that youkai could sense fear in other creatures. And although I was a solid statue at this point, the fear that radiated off of me in invisible waves was not so frozen. That fear, unfortunately now made me target number one for this particular demon. I was going to die.

* * *

~**Sesshomaru**~

Foolish, _foolish_ onna. That girl was beyond logic and deserved to die.

'_**But she is **_**our**_** foolish ningen**__.'_

'_That female is unworthy of this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru will let her die for her mistake._' Her rejection would not be taken lightly.

'_**So she rejected your protection. You will let her die for her ignorance?**__'_

'_Silence beast. She is unworthy_.'

Blood, the scent of blood from that foolish onna, flooded the cave. I felt my beast fight to take over at her scent. It was beyond foolish that I would feel this way over a simple human female and I would not succumb to the whims of my lesser self. Why my beast was so taken with a human woman, I could not tell, but I'd be damned if I let it mate a human like my father.

'_**Save the girl baka. She is **_**ours**_** and will die if we do not save her!**__'_

'_Your incessant obsession with her will cease and you _will_ be silent!_'

'_**If **__**you save the girl, only then will I be locked away**_**,**' the beast grinned, knowing his master would concede.

Sesshomaru said nothing, thought nothing, only walked out of the cave.

* * *

**~Ayami~**

I screamed again, hoping that someone, somewhere would help, but my misfortune seemed to be piling up today because no one was coming to help me. I whimpered in the snake youkais' grip and winced at the just inflicted bite as my body trembled with pain. His scale covered body coiled tightly around mine, apparently getting off from my suffering.

I can't believe I'm going to die at the young age of nineteen. I hadn't even had my first kiss! Yep. I was going to die and my greatest regret was that I've never been kissed. This sucks.

The demonic snake peered down with its golden beady eyes and licked its lips. I'm going to die from an ugly slithering snake. Well… I had to give him hell at least.

I wiggled my arms loose and tried pushing his scaly body away- in vain. He was just too strong. Ugh. I focused my attention on my hands and tried again.

'_BOOM!'_

The snake uncoiled and blasted away from me. What was _that_? I felt the sizzling and tingling of my hands. A pinkish glow encased them. That was useful. I guess… I didn't know what I did, but it worked.

The snakes' body was denigrating from where I'd touched him.

"How could a human have defeated me?" It hissed as a bone-chilling grin spread across its face. "At least I'll die knowing you will follow me to the grave."

I was about to wonder of its words until I remembered its first strike before it preoccupied itself with strangling me. I felt queasy all of a sudden and sat down, trying to steady myself. The world was shaking and the black spots plagued my vision as the snake faded into nothing. My temperature shot up and I briefly realized it was me who was shaking before I fell into nothingness.

I woke with a start. It was a nightmare. It _had_ to be a nightmare. Although it did not explain my current predicament, but nothing did, really. I was in a strange bed in, a strange room, with a strange headache. I mean the room was gorgeous with European furnishings and flowered wallpaper, but I was in Japan or I was in a cave or possibly both. It was just strange.

The door opened and in walked… a toad? I screamed. It was one of those demons! It stood only to my knees with a brown cloak, a staff, and huge bug yellow eyes.

"Be quiet you stupid human!" It yelled.

"Go away toad! I don't want to be eaten!" I screamed back.

"I don't want to eat you, fool!" It waved its little green arms around.

I stopped screaming. "You don't?"

He cringed in disgust. "No. You stupid human."

"Oh. Well where am I? And what did you do to the silver haired kabuki actor?"

The toad cried in laughter. "You think… Lord… Sesshomaru… Is… a KABUKI ACTOR?" He rolled around on the floor in a fit.

"Ses-sho-maru… Who's that?" I asked. It was a strange name. It meant 'killing perfection' or 'destruction of the circle of life'.

The toad coughed, finally done laughing. "That is Sesshomaru-SAMA to you wench. He is the ruler of the Western Lands, mind you. You're in his mansion right now."

"Does this 'Sesshomaru-sama' have silver hair?" Was he the stranger? Mansion? That strange man is wealthy? Heh. It honestly didn't surprise me all that much. He did think quite highly of himself or lowly of me.

The toad chastised, "Foolish human. Who did you think I was talking about?"

I need to remember to tell people my name I was sick of being called woman or human. "I don't know. He never told me his name. My name is Ayami by the way."

"Jaken. I am mi Lords' royal retainer."

Royal? "He's royalty too?" I stuttered.

"Yep. He's a royal inuyoukai and he'd just conquered the Southern Lands, so now he explicitly owns the Western and Southern lands."

I blinked. He was a dog… demon. "Was that why he was injured?"

"Yes. Wait! He was injured! Mi lord!" Jaken opened the door and ran into the hallway screeching.

I lay back down. This trip was getting too eventful for my liking. I fell down a well, helped an injured Demon Lord, and almost died from a snake demon. What did I get myself into? Why me?

* * *

**~Sesshomaru~**

The paperwork from conquering the Southern Lands was more bothersome than the injury I sustained from battle. I heard a scream from that foolish onna and ignored it.

'**Woman screamed**,' my beast howled.

From my beasts' pestering, I saved the foolish onna only to find that my beast refused to lock back down into my subconscious. My beast fretted for her safety and its constant whining was quite bothersome. I should've let the onna die from the poison, but the beast was relentless. I needed to do something about that ningen. I shuttered at my beasts next thought or rather erotic images. Relentless, indeed. It wasn't yet mating season and already it had untoward messages for the young onna. Human she was. I was certain and her spiritual energy made her all the more repulsing. Something had to be done about that woman and my next thought pleased me. My beast, however, was not amused.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter! That doesn't happen very often! Very Happy Halloween!  
**

**Shout-outs!**

**Amyrosealice: My first reviewer on this story. Thank you!**

**Amaterasu1969: Thank you for all the reviews! They make me so happy! :D I hoped I was able to answer all of your concerns here. lol Sometimes I forget to mention something as simple as the age. I tried to make Ayami funny and a bit headstrong to combat Sesshomarus' domineering personality. Personality conflicts are always amusing and they're not allowed to fall for each other too soon. I can't wait until Ayami realizes that Sesshomaru is not gay. *snickers evily***

**Guest: She's definitely human. I promise! I sometimes wish I could filter out nonhuman OC's. She does have powers, but they are EXTREMELY limited. I'm a weak human, so she's a weak human. She's strong in her own way. :D**


End file.
